


From Hermione's Point of View

by ShayVixen101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayVixen101/pseuds/ShayVixen101
Summary: Just a one-shot Dramione story. I wrote it sort of like we were reading an entry in Hermione's diary.This story was originally part of another story I had that was supposed to be a collection of one-shots I was writing but I decided to move this story and just post it solo.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	From Hermione's Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this one-shot was originally just supposed to be the snowball fight scene, but I ended up writing this instead.

September 1, 1991

As I wave good-bye to my parents and board the Hogwarts Express, I can’t help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. As I start looking for a place to sit I realize that most of the compartments are already full because I was one of the last to board the train. I make a mental note of it so I know next year to get on the train sooner. I’m still having no luck finding a place to sit when I feel someone tap on my shoulder, I turn around and see a boy looking more nervous than me.

“Can you help me find my toad? His name is Trevor and I lost him.” The boy’s voice is shaky and unsure. I smile at him politely. “I’m Hermione Granger.” I hold out my hand towards him. “I’m Neville.”

“Well, Neville I will gladly help look for your lost toad.”

He looks relieved when I agree “Oh you will that's great. I will go this way and you can check that way.” He says before walking off. The first compartment I come to has two boys with so much candy that my parents would have a heart attack if they saw it. 

The first boy has circular glasses that are slightly broken, while the other had ginger hair and dirt on his face and is holding a mangy looking rat while trying to turn it yellow.

“Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one.” They both shake their heads and I introduce myself and help to fix the boy's glasses before leaving to go in search of the toad named Trevor. The next compartment I come to has a boy with platinum blonde hair that is pulled back using way too much gel, apparently, nobody bothered to tell him that though.

“Hello, have you seen a toad? Another boy seems to have lost his.” The boys face scrunches up at the mention of a toad. 

“No, I have not.”

Before I turn to leave I decide to introduce myself. “I’m Hermione Granger by the way.” I put my hand out in front of me and the boy takes it before introducing himself.

“I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy.” He seems nice enough and we talk for a while before he says: “I’ve never heard the last name Granger before, are you a half-blood.”

“No, I’m a muggle-born.” His face turns into a look of disgust when I say that.

And the next thing I know he is out the door leaving me alone in the compartment, a moment later Neville comes in, “I’ve found Trevor, thanks for helping me look for him.” We talk for the remainder of the train ride and while Neville is nice and I can already see us being friends, I still can’t help but think of Draco and his weird reaction.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

October 31, 1993

Tonight was yet another hellish Halloween. Harry decided to stay in the Gryffindor Common Room instead of going to the feast. Which was actually a brilliant idea, given his past track record with Halloween. Especially with the Dementors attack and the escaped prisoner that may or may not be after Harry. So while everybody was at the feast, I stayed with Harry up in the Common Room.

But of course, Ron decided to go to the feast with everyone else; honestly, I don’t know what Harry sees in him. He’s such a fair-weather friend and is such a prat most days. All he cares about is food, and Quidditch, he doesn’t think things through and encourages Harry to do dangerous things just because it’s fun. 

Harry and I spent most of the night playing Exploding Snap and talking about anything we could think of. He also started trying to teach me the spell Professor Lupin had been teaching him. It was a lot harder than I was expecting it to be, though the spell wasn’t hard because of the words or wand movements it required. No, it was hard because you needed a happy memory, but not just any happy memory, the happiest memory. Otherwise, you would only get a wisp of white out of your wand. And while I have plenty of happy memories none of them were happy enough to create a full-blown Patronus.

But something terrifying happened while we were in the middle of practicing the spell. We had heard footsteps outside the common room but had just thought it was a Gryffindor coming back from the feast early. Until we heard a growl come from outside, we heard a scream of terror and heard the sound of something tearing. Before we heard scratching sounds and pounding on the door like something was trying to claw its way in. Harry and I held our wands out in front of us ready to attack if it managed to get through. 

We could hear someone shouting though it sounded distant, whatever was trying to get through stopped trying to get in once it heard the voices. Eventually, the door to the common room opened and Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin walked in, to find our wands pointed at them, both me and Harry let out a sigh of relief though it was short-lived when we found out what had happened.

Apparently the scream and tearing sound had been because the Fat Lady had been attacked by whatever had been trying to get in. The portrait had to be replaced but not until the next day so all of Gryffindor ended up sleeping in the Great Hall.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

January 17, 1994

Today I got roped into a snowball fight between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, and while I wanted no part in it and I would never admit it out loud, it was great fun. Apparently, it had started because Fred and George had been having a snowball fight and a stray snowball hit a Slytherin who had first had wanted to hex them, but then Fred had challenged him saying how they could beat him in a snowball fight. But the Slytherin being a Slytherin called another group of Slytherins that had been close by over but of course, Malfoy had to be part of that group and when Harry, Ron, and I walked by Ron and Harry couldn’t resist a chance to show up Malfoy and I had somehow been brought into it just by proximity. But at some point in the snowball fight, one of my snowballs had made direct contact with Malfoy’s face. Though that had reinvigorated the Slytherin who wanted to be better than a Gryffindor. The snowball fight went on until Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall walked by and they had walked over to us to break it up. When a stray snowball hit Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape made a snide comment about it and Professor McGonagall grabbed some snow and hit Professor Snape in the back. 

This just restarted the snowball fight but the professors joined in too. And if what I observed was right then house rivalries weren’t just between students. I mean why else would a professor start bribing their sides to do better. I could hear Professor Snape threaten his students with a week of detention. While on the flip side Professor McGonagall offered to give them get out of detention free cards for each snowball that hit a Slytherin. And when a Gryffindor was hit I saw Snape smile, not just a smirk but an actual genuine smile. And when we hit a Slytherin student McGonagall looked proud.

The snowball fight went on until Headmaster Dumbledore walked by a twinkle in his eyes. He looked more amused than anything though both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall looked slightly embarrassed. My fingers were numb, my clothes soaked through with snow. Fred and George now had enough detention passes to last a lifetime for anybody but Fred and George. I have a feeling that Professor McGonagall is going to regret giving it to them, certainly, the Slytherins are going to regret them having it. 

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

June 15, 1994

Today has been a very interesting day. Not only did we discover that Ron’s pet rat was a mass murderer responsible for the death of Harry’s parents, but we also met Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black, who had escaped from Azkaban, but we confirmed that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, Snape then saved us by putting himself between us and a werewolf Lupin. And apparently Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were all best friends with Harry’s parents, and all but Lupin were all unregistered animagus. Then on top of that, we had to save Buckbeak from an unlawful execution. But in order to do that, I had to reveal that I had been using a time-turner all year. In order to stop him from being executed I had to take Harry with me back to the beginning of the day since Ron was injured, and from there explaining some of it gets too confusing. But we managed to save Sirius from the Dementors Kiss, rescue Buckbeak from his execution, and send them off into the sunset together. 

But my favorite part of the entire day was when I punched Malfoy. He deserved it and I don’t feel the least bit guilty about doing it. I still can’t believe he whimpered and shook in fear when I pressed my wand to his neck though, right before I punched his smug face. 

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

September 10, 1994

The new school year started last week and it is already off to a strange start. The Triwizard Tournament, a tournament that they stopped hosting because it was too dangerous and for good reason, is starting up again this year, which has brought two other wizarding schools to Hogwarts. Durmstrang, a school hidden away in Bulgaria somewhere and known for practicing dark magic, and they brought only boy students, amongst those students is Viktor Krum, according to Harry and Ron he is a famous Quidditch seeker. And Beauxbatons, a french school and while it has both boy and girl students, only girls were chosen to come to Hogwarts. 

Viktor Krum came over and introduced himself to me, and over the past week, we have been becoming friends. He likes the fact that I don’t care about him being a Quidditch star, and that I see him as just a normal person. It reminds me a lot of when Harry first got here and everybody knew him as the Boy-Who-Lived. 

But two days ago they announced the Champions of each school and Harry’s name came out. So I have been trying to help him deal with all the things that have been happening since. Gryffindor was ecstatic when his name came out and threw him a party that he didn’t necessarily want nor did he enjoy. But the rest of the school has been on his case about it. Everybody thinks that Harry did it on purpose and that he wanted to be in it. Only I seem to believe him, and Ron has been a jealous prat, believing that he wants the fame that comes with being part of the tournament and hasn’t talked to Harry since. 

But besides that, there had been one other strange thing I’ve noticed. Malfoy has been staring at me a lot lately. I’ve noticed that he does in the Great Hall when he thinks nobody is looking and looks away when he sees me start to look at him. During all our shared classes I notice him staring at me. He’s also taken up residency in the library near the same desk I’ve been sitting at since first year. Malfoy is everywhere, if I turn a corner I bump into him. I’ve noticed that he even watches me from a distance. I can’t help but wonder why and if it has anything to do with the end of term last year when I punched him.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

November 2, 1994

Today has been another interesting day. Ever since last week when Harry completed the first challenge and got the egg, I’ve been trying to help him open it. Today we were walking through the courtyard while I was explaining to Harry what I had found in a book when Malfoy dropped from a tree. The overdramatic git, I mean seriously why was he in a tree, was he waiting for an unassuming victim or what? He started going on about some rubbish, things started to escalate and Malfoy looked like he was about to hex Harry when all of a sudden he disappeared and standing where Malfoy was only seconds ago is a white ferret. I jumped when I heard the voice of our DADA professor behind us. 

Professor Moody, while he was a good DADA teacher he also scared most of his students. So while professors weren’t supposed to turn students into animals no one was going to say so. Luckily Professor McGonagall walked by and turned Malfoy the ferret back into Malfoy the git.

Speaking of Malfoy I noticed that he had been more aggressive towards Harry since last week, I wonder if it has anything to do with the Prophet last week and not only was it making the accusation of Harry and me being a couple, but it also mentioned Harry doing the best in the tournament so far. Maybe that was why Malfoy had been such a royal git. Malfoy has also taken to ignoring me while being an arse to Harry and Ron but still staring at me from afar and I still can’t figure out why. But in any case, it doesn’t matter much. 

The more pressing thing is that apparently, I have a secret admirer, two days ago at breakfast an unfamiliar owl dropped off a present with two roses on top. One was blue, one red, and the other last rose was lavender. And, my roommate, Lavender’s shriek of excitement at the roses drew the attention of the entire Great Hall. Lavender then proceeded to spend the next five minutes telling me how the blue rose represents mystery, and the impossible, while at the same time saying “you are extraordinarily wonderful, and unique. And the red rose stood for only passion and romance. The Lavender rose though meant love at first sight or enchantment at first sight. Given the reaction to the roses, and not wanting to draw even more attention to myself I decided to hold off on opening the package until later that night.

Once I was back in my room I unwrapped the package and found a rare edition of Hogwarts: A History, a letter, and a charm bracelet. I put the book and letter down to examine the bracelet. It had a book, a lion, the symbol of Gryffindor, an H for Hogwarts, and an M, and though she had no idea what the M stood for the rest of the charms were a really sweet gesture for her and the book also showed that whoever it was known that her favorite book of all time was Hogwarts: A History. She picked up the folded up letter and read it:

**Dear, Hermione, I hope you liked the presents. I know Hogwarts: A History is your favorite book and thought you would enjoy this edition. I hope this doesn’t come off as creepy, but I’ve been watching you for a while, very rarely do I ever see you alone and haven’t had the chance to talk to you because of it. I saw that the prophet last week had said that you and Harry were a couple, and while I know most of what they print is rubbish it made me realize that I need to make my presence known to you. I hope you liked the gifts, and I hope to see you wearing the charms bracelet.**

**-Your Secret Admirer**

It was a little creepy to know he’s been watching me but the letters and the gifts were sweet gestures. And I had already figured out something about him and though not something big I had already figured out that whoever he was he wasn’t a Gryffindor.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

December 24, 1994

Tonight had been a very interesting night because of the Yule Ball. I had been asked by Viktor weeks ago to go as friends because he didn’t have anyone else he wanted to take and hadn’t wanted to go alone. And while I had been hoping that my Secret Admirer would take me, he had already told me he couldn’t but to make up for it he had gotten me a dress, though how he got my measurements I don’t know. And even though Viktor and I were only going as friends I still hadn’t wanted to info anyone, since I wanted it to be a surprise. 

The beginning of the Yule Ball had been great when I walked in with Viktor the room had gone quiet. Most of the people had been shocked that know-it-all, swot, Granger could actually be a girl and a pretty one at that. Harry and Ron also figured out that I was a girl tonight also. Quite honestly I don’t think they really saw me as a girl before since I wasn’t like most girls. Most of the night had been wonderful, I had danced with Viktor and it had been fun until Ron went and ruined it. 

I still can’t believe he accused Viktor of being the “enemy” and me betraying Harry. I mean honestly, he had been going on and on about Viktor being this awesome Quidditch player but me going to the Ball with him made me the enemy. I know he was just mad that I had said no to him when he asked me and I told him I already had a date, but still, that was no excuse for it. 

But then something completely unexpected happened, something that I’m sure anyone knew would die of shock because I know I just about did. After Ron had upset me I had left the dance and found a private alcove hidden down an empty passage. I had been a mess, angry at Ron over ruining my night, and angry at myself for letting him have the power to do it, and hadn’t even heard the footsteps of someone walking towards me. Until they were right in front of me. And when I looked up I saw Draco Malfoy standing over me. I stood up and opened my mouth to say something when he leaned in and put his mouth to mine. He kissed me, Draco Malfoy, the ferret, a boy who I had assumed hated me at first sight, kissed me. I mean the Draco Malfoy not only kissed me but he stole my first kiss. I had no idea what to do for a number of different reasons, and after a minute he pulled away to look at me. I know my cheeks were probably as red as a rose. 

I felt Draco’s breath against my ear as he whispered: “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” Which makes me blush even more. Then the next thing I know Draco is kissing me again. 

This time when he breaks the kiss he moves behind me and sits in the alcove before pulling me down onto his lap before wrapping his arms around my waist holding me there. 

We sat there in silence for a moment before he says “I’m happy you wore the dress I gave you.” 

“Wait, that was you?” 

“Yup all of it was me, the book, the dress, the roses, and the charm bracelet.” He says as he rests his head on my shoulder while lazily staring at the bracelet. “What did you think the M stood for?” He asked. Then it clicked M as in Malfoy. 

“You marked me?” I said slightly accusatory.

“Yes I did,” He says unapologetically, “You are very hard to get alone, you know that right?” I turned my head in an attempt to see his face, “It’s one of the reasons I had to resort to anonymously sending you stuff. Especially after that article in the Daily Prophet. I know better than to believe most of what they say but every once in a while they hit the mark and come up with something accurate.” He continues lazily.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

December 24, 1996

As the Death Eaters and Voldemort became more of a threat, it made me long for those stolen moments with Draco. Even though we had been dating ever since the Yule Ball two years ago when he first kissed me, we still hadn’t been able to become public for a number of reasons most revolving around the war. But he still sent me presents and everyone still thinks it’s from a secret admirer, though I know better. And though we normally have to resort to stealing kisses from, there is one night a year where we spend the whole day together, the night we first kiss and happens to be the time the school is mostly empty, we steal away and spend all of Yule together.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

May 2, 1998

As the smoke clears and the Dark Lord is defeated the only thing I could think of is Draco. The need to see him again safe, alive, and as healthy as one can be. It has been almost a year since I have seen him and while not in the middle of a fight. He’s all I can think about right now, and I start scanning around me looking for any sign of his platinum blonde hair and I just hope to the gods that he is not one of the fallen. The sounds of my friends calling out to me barely register in my brain because at that moment I see him walking out from what remains of Hogwarts. 

Not caring about who is around to see I run over to him and practically tackle him to the ground. “I’m so glad that you’re okay!” I hug him as tight as I can, scared that it's just a figment of my imagination and that he will disappear if I let go.

He hugs me back just as hard and says “Oh, thank the gods, I was so scared that you were dead or worse hate me for what happened at the Manor.”

“Oh, Draco I could never hate, you. I love you and I should have told you sooner and I’m sorry that I didn’t but I love you.”

“I love you to Hermione.” And with that, he kisses me. I can hear gasps come from around us but I don’t dare break the kiss to see who’s watching.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

December 24, 1998

My emotions are all over the place today and I can’t help it. Because today I am getting married to Draco. Now that the war is over and we are finally free to be in a relationship publically and able to get married. I know that I should be feeling more nervous or getting some type of cold feet, but I’m not, this just feels so right. Like a puzzle piece fitting into place.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

November 8, 2002

Sweat pours down my face, and I squeeze Draco’s hand tighter as I push. The pain is unbearable, it’s worse than the Crucio curse, it’s worse than when Bellatrix carved the word into my skin. Why the bloody hell is labor so fucking painful. The medi-witches just smile at me, probably used to this.

“Come on Mia, just one more push.” I push as hard as I can and when I hear crying, “It’s a boy, Mia” I know there was never any real doubt about him being a boy. Draco told me that the firstborn has been male for the past three centuries. But I finally relax back onto the bed and turn my head towards Draco who is holding Scorpius Hyperion Draco Malfoy in his arms. I feel another puzzle piece fitting into place.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

December 24, 2005

As I look back on all the moments leading up to the Yule Ball I recognize all the signs of Draco’s crush on me from the second his eyes met mine on the train leading to Hogwarts. And looking back on the fateful night of the Yule Ball I now realize that was the beginning of the end for me. It was the beginning of a love that endured through a war of epic proportions and came out stronger on the other end. And though it probably seemed to everyone, even us, at the time to be a star-crossed love doomed to fail. It didn’t, we survived as did our love for one another. The night of the Yule Ball was probably the most important event to have ever happened in my life because it’s what led me here, to the love of my life and my family.

“Mom!” I heard a familiar voice call me, I closed my diary as a familiar head of platinum blonde hair, the same exact shade as his father’s, entered the room. 

“No need to shout, Scorpius I’m right here” I smiled at my son, “Now what did you need?”

“Dad wanted me to get you, he said something about me getting you, but I wasn’t really listening. I laughed at Scorpius’s blunt honesty, he reminded me of Harry sometimes because of it and I knew it worried Draco.

Scorpius made to leave “Scorpius, if you want me to go with you you’re going to have to help your mother up.” 

He smiled sheepishly at me “Sorry mom, I forgot. It’s still strange for me to see you like this.”

“It’s fine, and hopefully I’m not this way much longer.” 

Eventually, we made our way to where Draco was waiting. When Draco saw me he stood up and gave me a light kiss on the lips as Scorpius made sounds of disgust at the sight of his parent’s kissing.

“How are you feeling, Mia?” Draco asked, “How are little ones?” He put his hand on my stomach where the twins we were expecting resided.

“Like I’m about to explode, it’s super annoying to be so dependent. And as much as I love our babies I want them out of me. Also Draco, this is the last time we're doing this.” 

Draco just smirked at that.

“I’m serious ferret, last time, three is enough for me.” He chuckled at the nickname. After I told him how I had started calling him ferret due to him being turned into one during fourth year. It had become my nickname for him.

“Happy Yule, Mia, and happy anniversary.” We had gotten married December 24, 1998, at my request since to me that was the night that set me on the road to where I am now.

“I love you, Draco.” 

“I know,” I elbowed him which just caused him to smirk “I love you too Hermione.”

~0o0~0o0~0o0~

January 26, 2006

I get a sense of Deja vu when I turn my head to look at Draco who is holding one baby while Scorpius is holding the other with the help of a medi-witch. Vega Nova Malfoy our oldest daughter by 90 seconds and Lyra Luna Malfoy our youngest. I feel two more puzzle pieces fit into place and finally, my heart feels whole. And as I look at Draco, Scorpius, Vega, and Lyra, I know our family is complete, and I couldn’t be happier with how my life has turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I changed when Scorpius was born and there were a couple of different reasons why. One because I wanted Scorpius to have been born earlier than 2006, and second is November 8, 2002, is a very special day to me. So I figured why not.   
> Anyway, let me know what you guys thought.  
> Please comment I just spent six hours straight at my laptop writing this out and when you comment letting me know you liked the story it makes all that time spent doing it worth it and encourages me to do it again.


End file.
